


between nuzzles and kisses

by thir13enth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "we had a long day and now we're cuddling" trope, F/M, literally just fluff, this is just fluff on fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: They don’t often get to share a quiet moment, but when they do, they don’t waste a single second of it not in each other’s arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Insanedragongirl100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanedragongirl100/gifts).



> heed the tags. choking hazard: you can drown in the fluff of this. 
> 
> for insanedragongirl100's request for shallura after everyone is fast asleep

His day ends with a thump into the sofa in Allura’s room.

Shiro huffs, rolling his head back over the cushion.

Allura rolls her eyes, half certain that the paladin is being extra overdramatic and completely certain that his day couldn’t possibly beat how terrible her day had been. Regardless she turns around, continuing to brush through the tangles of her wet hair.

“I don’t suppose your day was as relaxing or as easy as you had hoped it would be,” she remarks.

His head snaps back up, revealing the smile on his lips. He looks her up and down briefly before motioning for her to come closer, reaching for the hairbrush in her hand. She doesn’t keep her distance, stepping toward him before she turns around and sits between his legs, forcing his knees apart with a tease of her hips and a shove from her hands.

“Hey,” he retorts, but he sits back and gives her more space anyway, taking the hairbrush in his hand.

He gently parts some of her hair to the side and takes a few strands between his fingers, brushing through the knots in her hair. Allura takes a deep breath and sighs contently, the muscles of her neck and shoulders relaxing.

“So,” he says, continuing to brush through her hair. “You look like you had a pretty rough day yourself.”

Allura makes a sort of humph sound and rolls her eyes. “Nothing crazy happened. I was expecting the backup generator to the kitchen to break down at some point anyway — it just _had_ to be today when I was _planning_ on finally finishing up the adjustments to the carrier space so that when we pass by planet Ethium in two days, we can actually store more energy crystals and quintessance for the long run,” she rambles. She suddenly turns her head back to him, making eye contact. He stops brushing her hair for the brief moment.

“And you know what was the worst?” she asks.

“What?”

Her eyes narrow. “I spent the entire quiznaked day _looking_ for this backup generator only to realize that it was under the floorboards t _he entire time_.”

Shiro frowns.

She shakes her head, turning her head back to the front. “I’m already so behind on my agenda for fixing and upgrading the ship…” she continues, propping her chin in her hands, her elbows on her knees. He resumes brushing the other half of her hair. “And I’ve barely made a dent in arranging safety plans for when we next encounter the Galrans. Not to mention I _still_ haven’t calculated the estimated time and velocity we’d need to get to Galaxy X546-1 for you.”

He notices her shoulders tensing again, creeping closer to her ears. He finishes the tangles he’s working on before gently coaxing her shoulders back down.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he murmurs, easing a quick massage into her upper back. “Just one step at a time. It’s a lot of work — and you’re doing so much already, you can’t possibly stretch yourself any thinner.” He peeks a glance at her face, seeing her quiet and solemn expression. “Let me know if you need some help next time. This isn’t something you need to do all by yourself.”

“I don’t want to take away your time from training with the Paladins,” she replies. “You and the Paladins are very important to our eventual long-term plans — I can’t be bothering you with small insignificant things.”

“You are _not_ insignificant, Allura,” he says.

She pauses for a moment. “Well…I can’t be asking you to fix this or coordinate that when you don’t know how to do these things in the first place.”

“I can learn,” he replies. “I’m not quite _that_ old yet.”

She laughs softly for a moment before she quiets again. “I don’t know. I can’t expect that from you.”

Shiro puts down her hairbrush, now wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back into his chest. “Yes, you can,” he tells her. “You have so much on your plate as it stands. There has to be something that I can help you with. Promise me you’ll let me help you.”

She smiles. “Even if I ask you to schedule all the software updates on the motherboard?” she teases. “I know you hate doing that.”

He delivers a quick kiss on her cheek. “ _Especially_ if you need me to do that.”

Her eyes flutter shut for a moment, before she turns toward him, her smile a little wider. “Thank you, Shiro,” she says, before taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it. “That really helped.”

“I mean it,” he tells her. He leans in for another kiss, which she happily receives.

“But enough about me,” she remarks. “You seem a little frenzied yourself. Tell me what frustrations you encountered today.”

“Oh,” he replies, remembering the events of his day with an amused grin. “If anything, it was more silly than frustrating. The Paladins insisted they didn’t need any more hand-to-hand combat fighting and needed more training fighting with their Lions. I thought I was able to convince them to train anyway, since I told them that hand-to-hand is the basis of all offense and defense, but when I stepped out to handle a situation that Coran had, I came back to the arena only to realize that the four of them had sneaked out and were actually flying around in their Lions outside, shooting at asteroids.”

Allura’s eyes widened. “They what?! I didn’t even realize the Lions were outside of their hangars!”

He laughs. “It’s alright. I went out in my own Lion to retrieve them — it ended up being a good training session for dodging and evading.”

“That’s relieving to hear,” she agrees, swiveling her body a quarter of a turn so that she’s cradled in his lap. “You always have things under control,” she says, resting a hand on his cheek.

He wrinkles his nose. “Except for when Lance got overheated in a verbal argument with Keith and ended up barrel-rolling off his lion’s right ear.”

Allura snaps up. “What? Is the Blue Lion okay?”

“Blue’s ear ended up flying just a bit out of our orbit.”

Shiro catches Allura’s wrist before she storms off.

“Don’t worry about it,” he reassures her, smiling. “I went ahead and retrieved it, and then I reattached Blue’s ear, and even gave Lance a quick talk — everything is already managed. I already took care of it.”

Mollified, she nods her head and returns a smile. “Oh, of course, you did.”

“I couldn’t have made it to bed without having that piece of mind.”

"Thank you for taking care of that," she says, humming in approval.

"Of course — it's my responsibility."

“Actually,” she muses, wiggling her toes. “Speaking of bed, why exactly aren’t we in _there_ yet?” she asks, nodding toward the pillows and sheets.

“Are you telling me that I’m not comfortable to sit in?”

She grins. “Not quite,” she tells him. She pokes at his body suit. “But take off this armor, and maybe my answer will change.”

“Hm,” he replies, and coordinated, they both stand up to their feet. She helps him pull off the thick armor and change into softer clothes. He helps her finish drying off and organizing the surface of the dresser.

And when everything is said and finally done, they take each other into tight embraces and fall into bed. They adjust the pillows and blankets, her hair and his legs, her hands and his hands — until they’ve reached comfortable, somewhere between nuzzles and kisses.

Amidst busy and long days, they don’t often get to share a quiet moment, but when they do, they don’t waste a single second of it not in each other’s arms.


End file.
